The moment you want to see
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: A day in the Vongola family was peaceful. Now throw in the Varia mixed with yaoi and a dimension traveler who is always up for sweet yaoi and troubles.-6927- -BelxFran- -XS- -D18- -8059- -RebornxLambo- etc.
1. Target 1: WHY IS THE VARIA HERE!

Today is the day the Vongola independent assassinate squad A.K.A the Varia pay a vacation in the Vongola base and they haven't informed the Vongola Decimo and I know this piece of information because Squalo told me so, yes Squalo Superbi. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' Ah, it's dame-Tsuna! Did he get attacked and laying on a pool of blood? Non non don't think negative. The guardians rushed to Tsuna office expected to see some blood but it was clean no red stuff detected, of course when I say guardians Mukuro and Hibari was there too and Mukuro (who's normally on missions because he don't want to fight Hibari all the time. This time he made an excuse saying he been on too much mission and want a brake. And that translate to I want to stay next to Tsunayoshi and slowly make him mine) was standing near the wall on the left and Hibari was on the right with crushing death auras. And yes we are in the middle and got crushed.

But anyway Tsuna was reading a letter and it reads:

_We'll pay a visit on 15/3 look forward to it._

_ Love Varia _-

"….GET THE ROOMS READY! TO THE EXTEME!" Ryohei shouted ordered the lower rank to do the work.

And we noticed there's another letter in Tsuna hand. And it reads:

_ I'll drop by to visit on the 15/3 so I pretty much looking forward to it. Oh and tell Kyoya to get ready I'll be 'training' him when I get there. And did you know I went to Paris last week. I brought a bunch of stuff and they have a cake call sausage cake. They even sell 'self custom' pillow so I ask for a Hibari Kyoya 'kissing' picture it was so cute. And then there's this thing called 'self custom' picture so I asked for a Hibari Kyoya 'obeying' picture you know what I mean I've staring at it in my room for like three day I even got it on my phone. I even got a Kyoya Doll it sooo cute Tsuna do you want one?_

_ Dino-_

"Tsuna we have to flee" I said and dragged him outside away from his office. After all we wouldn't want to have him dead again.

After the pervert pineapple read the letter which Dino sent in he was going 'Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufuhahahahahah ahaha!' and rolled on the floor. Hibari was so furious it sends shivers to my spine which is unusual because I don't get scared easily. They are destroying Tsuna office by the look of it. "Reborn! Do something! I hate to bring out my lollipops money to pay for the payment!" I pouted "let them be they just 'training'" Reborn said as he dragged the shocked Tsuna to somewhere… and by the way Reborn and the others have broken their curse yep they are all lovey dovey with their lover now. I'm not jealous okay? I am not jealous.

Oh! I haven't introduce myself Mahoushi Kyomi, was walking back to my house yep I know normal shit but not for long! Then I heard Reborn's lectured voice and Tsuna complained voice of course I would go a have look I'm a otaku. Then there's a portal that appeared out of nowhere and their voices was coming from it so I jumped in. And what happened was I was taken to the time when Tsuna made friends with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and somehow befriended Hibari just a little bit though then travelled with them from then on. It has been ten years now but weird I haven't age at all. I like this world very much. I discovered my power in this world and I became stronger with the Vongola. And I still don't know what my goal here is . . . but who cares and did I tell you how I became friend with Squalo? Maybe I'll save it for another time. But first thing first steal all the candy in Tsuna's office that he confiscated from Lambo and run like there's no tomorrow.

**Time passes.**

"Man! It six o'clock sooo bbbbooooorrrreeeedddd" I complained and slide on the floor and I was near Yamamoto's room so he walked out and asked "what are you doing?" "so bored so I'm cleaning the floor" "I see I'll join" and he lied next to me and slide around the base and when we're at the front door someone walked in and stepped on my face 'uff' and Yamamoto was fast so he was able to dodge it lucky guy. "Trash" I heard, alright their here. Let's have some** fun. **I stood up and rubbed my face oh god, he's so heavy. "Yo Squalo" I said and ignore the rest "Yamamoto you take them to their room I'll follow" I said and followed for a little while

"sooo why did you guys decide to stay here?" I asked along the way "oh because Bel-sempai and the others were making a fuss and fought over who should take a vacation first and Mammon was objecting the idea so I tried to stop it but somehow I ended up getting stab by Bel-sempai. The idiot long hair commander wasn't a big help either since he was out on a mission. Then finally the fight broke out from the hall to boss' room so he joined the fight too and a few minute later our castle exploded and the long hair idiot commander return he was speechless and was yelling at everyone so everyone decide we would stay here until the castle got rebuild" Fran explained monotonously "Ushishishishi the prince deserved vacation before any peasants" I seriously don't get it how they managed so long. "With your current budget you can just buy another mansion can't you?" Yamamoto stick in. "VVVVOOOOOOOIIII! The stupid selfish bastard didn't let us use any money because he said it'll be a waste" Squalo complained "no because the boss wanted to" Levi butt in another excuse "shut up trash" Xanxus said. Something's weird… ah! Lussuria was unusually quiet well that strange I looked and saw Lussuria was staring at Yamamoto and he's drooling…a lot. Yamamoto was shirtless… for some reason "Yamamoto" I called "yea?" "Where's your shirt?" he looked down and realized "oh it disappear ha-ha" and continued walking. "Anyway I'm going leave the rest to you" I walked away and paid a visit to the front door.

Another expected guest has appeared it was the person Hibari called 'that man' Cavallone Dino "you know where you're suppose to stay" I said it was usual actually ever since Tsuna and the other actually began working as the mafia and took the mafia business Dino pay visit twice a month. Man, even a kid can see through his excuses there's this one time when he said "my mansion got destroy can I stayed over for three month?" how did he think we're going to believe that? We're talking about the Cavallone after all one of the biggest mafia family and his mansion is like everywhere we go. "but Dino after you meet up with Hibari come to the dining room I have something to talk about" "ok" then he skipped to Hibari base now where did they keep the first aid kit? So I started my journey to find a first aid kit.

And passed by the kitchen Haru and Kyoko was making steak for tonight's dinner so I stepped over to let a notice "Kyoko can you make one of the dishes with no vegetable and only meat?" I request "yes sure" there's no way I want to waste their cooking it like a paradise. And of course Xanxus don't like vegetable on his dish either two option there try to get him to eat some vegetable and let him burn down the mansion or let him eat the meats. I saw Ryohei doing his 100 rounds around the mansion and called out "Ryohei call the Varia to dinner in 30 min that's a challenge" "TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled and continued his rounds guess I'm kinda lucky I found the first aid on a shelf in the health room and paid a visit to Tsuna.

**Tsuna new office**

I walked in without informing anything he was used to it "Tsuna, the Varia arrived and currently in their room and dinner is ready in 30 minute" and walked near the face desk Tsuna "you okay? Tsuna?" he finally brought his face and faced me before I could continue he jumps on me and currently we're in a very awkward position. And to make it worst the pineapple illusionist have to walk in "hoo~" he said and walked out. Oh kami-sama what did I do to you for your torture me like this? I'm certain that I will be walking around in illusion after this. So before I get hallucinated I went to Mukuro for a trade. An um . . . guess I'll call it sexual? Trade "Mukuro let's trade!" I yelled to him as I spotted him in the hallway "Well what is it?" he turned around and asked "...Don't do anything to me and I'll trade you this" I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out a bunch of pictures of Tsuna of course it was stalking picture I took. I knew someday this will be in use. "Here" I handed him the pictures and he widened his eyes in surprise then drooled man, he is still the pervert pineapple no surprise there "anyway dinner will be ready in 15 min" I said and walked away. Lucky me! The deal went quiet well. . . . . . . . Time to restock Tsuna stalking picture panel. But food comes first!

**Dinner**

I was walking down the hall way and met Kyoko and Haru "yo! What's up?!" "Hahi! Oh Kyomi-san don't scare us like that" Haru said "we're bringing dinner to the dining hall" Kyoko said "can I help?" I asked "as long as you don't eat it" I took two dishes and brought it to the dining hall. "Ne Kyomi-san why did you request us to make a dish without vegetables?" Haru asked curiously "... you know sometime people can be very childish" I place the two dishes gently on the table. Then Dino open the door "sho whatshid you wansho shalk aboush Shyomi? (So what did you want to talk about Kyomi?)" He said with a beaten face "Hahi! Dino-san is here but we didn't prepare enough food" "that's a problem" Kyoko worried "don't worry he won't be able to taste your delicious foods for months" I sighed and took the first aid kit from my back

(It's possible! In anime world ) and started working on Dino face "geez, I wonder how did you two dated that long and he still doesn't show any mercy on you. And how can you always sends weird stuff like that? Oh could it be you're a MASOCHIST?!" I yelled and poor Dino couldn't defence himself. Well tried to but I couldn't understand his newly made language.

Minutes later people arrived and seated at the table eating even Tsuna was there I'm so proud of him he managed to stay alive under the crashing aura Mukuro vs. Hibari battle, and I was sitting on a couch still treating the wounded horse. And yes Xanxus didn't complain since his plate is full of high quality meat. Finally I was able to walk over to eat because Dino went to sleep. I took the seat next to Tsuna because I won it on last weekend whose-sitting-where contest, I luckily won the seat next to Tsuna plus I competed against Ryohei so that was easy and the day later Mukuro threatened me to swap seats but Tsuna saved me. (Cough cough) back to present, Lambo finished his food and left for a mission in Germany for two days lucky guy he got off of the Varia dangerous list for two days. When I looked at my plate somehow my food magically disappeared. Okay kids who don't like to swear skipped this part go to the next paragraph you have been warned do not report. "... (Look around. Smile Byakuran style) who's the motherfucker shithead asshole idiot trash that stole my fucking food?" I asked nicely tilting my head.

"(O_O ;) ma ma Kyomi calm down" Tsuna tried to talk I turned to him "Tsuna I know you don't want to your dining destroy but you must understand I'm trying my best to not to do what you don't want me doing" I was super pissed no one touches my foods. Keyword: No One. "VVOOOIIII! I saw the cow strangely have two beef on his plate!" Squalo said "(turn to Squalo and smile) thank you Squalo" I stood and walked out.

**Inside the dining hall**

Crashes and thuds and...Moans could be heard but it was coming from outside so Tsuna was at ease. Then I walked back in, smiling, happily "don't worry he's okay" I said "he better be" Reborn spoke after the long silence he's been pulling "what's this? You worried Reborn?" I teased "hmm" that's all I got "by the way Mammon you should be grateful to me" I said "why should I?" He said "here you can sell it on the internet I'm sure it'll make great money" I took out a bunch of photos of Lambo "I just happened to run out of space so I thought I'll give you some" Fuuta was curious so he peeked over Mammon shoulder and his eyes widened, his face blushed deep red and then he fainted with a nosebleed. It can't be help Fuuta is still way too young to see such pictures. "I guess this will sell thanks for the tips and I guess I am grateful" Mammon said and walked out to sells the pictures.

"Okay who's brave enough to play the 'find me' game?" I announced "I'll pass" Reborn said and walked out "heh you couldn't play because Lambo isn't here? You used to love this game whenever Lambo is here" I teased "ok moving on who else is in?" I continued "Ushishishishi this sound interesting the prince will play" "if master is playing then I will too" Fran said "I'm playing" Dino said and walked to the table he heals quickly well more players more fun "Hibari you're in no excuse" I forced "brave huh? I'm in" Xanxus said and finished his food "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" everyone jumped except for Fran because of the unnatural loudness worse of all he's seating next to me "I'm in" Squalo announced "if the boss' in I'll be too" Levi joined but I knocked him to it "ah~ everyone's in don't leave me out" Lussuria joined "I'll win to the extreme!" Ryohei said "Kufufu~ I'll join" Mukuro throw a glance at Tsuna "haha I don't want to be left out" Yamamoto participated "Tsuna?" I smiled "...you won't leave alone for weeks would you?" his sweat dropped "nope" I happily answered. Gokudera silently nodded.

"Okay everyone's in" I announced "what are the rules actually?" Gokudera asked "very easy you pair up and I'll chose out your partner and place them somewhere in this mansion. You have to find them and I'll be the judge. To make it more interesting there are no rules but if you destroy anything you have to pay for it. Have to pay for it (A/n:it important so she have to say it twice)and you cannot break any walls and whoever find their partner and find a black card that I also place it somewhere in this mansion and bring it back to me first will win that is if you find me. And to make things more interesting if you are the winner you can have a slave for one day starting tomorrow and the ones that are hiding you wouldn't want to move if you move you'll get lost and do remember when the clock strikes midnight the game ends, when the game ends the mansion will go back to normal and everyone please gather here and yes I know illusions be careful now pair up".

Dino selfishly hug Hibari which shows that they are a pair. Yamamoto grabs Gokudera hands another pair was made. Mukuro instantly hug Tsuna like a teddy bear another pair. "Ushishishishi guess the froggy is better than others left" Bel walked next to Fran "tch this trash is better than those trashes" Xanxus which trash are you talking about? Then he walked close to Squalo oh that trash and glared at me so I walked away. "Only Ryohei and Lussuria is left" I paused and looked at the two.

"now Dino if you would let go of Hibari" I took Hibari away and he disappeared. "Next Gokudera see you sometimes" and he disappeared "moving on Mukuro be happy I'm giving you a chance Tsuna come here" he broke free from the hug and stepped forward and disappeared. "Fran your turn" and he disappeared just like others. "Squalo if he try to do anything to you tell me ok TT_TT" I patted Squalo and he let out a 'voi' then disappeared. "...Ryohei bye^_^" I waved "TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled and disappeared. "If you need help tell a secret and I'll appear" I smiled "wait a minute this is the first time we been here we don't know the route isn't that unfair?" Lussuria made a point "good question that's why I'll change the map of the mansion." I said and press a random button it reads: ILLUSION STARTS. "GO!" I gave a signal and disappeared.


	2. Target 2: A new version of hide and seek

I walked around finding a place to hide so I'll be safe and tell your readers my story. Ever since I came to this world my days completely change. Finally I found my secret base that I secretly built without Tsuna permission for emergency when I need to hide for whatever mysterious reasons. I let it scan my eye then went in. It's a nice apartment with everything in high quality, I got a Japanese room, a training hall, an Anime room, a sweet room, files room and finally the stalking room half of it where I uses secret cameras to stalk everyone yes you have one in your room too and the another half was use as a photo room where I wash out the photo and add they to my stalking panel. Okay so I flew over to my Anime room and sat on the most normal chair in the whole room. Brought a sexy Tsuna pillow and hugged it.

So where was I? Ah, yes when I first came to this world I got lost and worse I got lost to Namimori Middle. Well not really.

**Eleven years ago**

I laughed often I smiled often but is that really who I am? Or it is just a personality I made just to tell others I'm okay. One day I was walking home from school listening to music on my phone but it ran out of battery then something happened. Something that science couldn't explain. Before me was The Path of Desire I read about it in a book by Albert Einstein it's something that will take you to your desired place. I walked in without hesitation and continued to travel. I wanted to leave this tainted world in every way I could. Not before long I found myself in the middle of a market street in Japan. I wandered to found a currency change I took all my money in dollar and changed it to yen. I ran to a shop, bought a phone charger and charged my phone then I went shopping. I got a large luggage to put all my furniture in, clothes, shoes, submachine guns, katana, 3G USB, an USB, a blank, a pillow, hygienic products and an expandable bed. With all that I was left a large amount of money. I placed my laptop that was in my school bag gently into my luggage because my laptop is top priority and so is my phone. My phone finished charging I use my phone as a GPS to guide me around the place and apparently I'm in Osaka. So I tried to take the trains and went to where Namimori High school is. I thought it's better to find Reborn.

I got off the train and wandered once again. My funds are still at a large amount. I didn't need my GSP for this so I put it in my school bag and just let me freely wandered around finally I got to my destination Namimori High after 20 turns I wandered from 11am to around 5pm. Now how to get in without Hibari biting me to death? I thought for awhile the only thing that came up was school tomorrow it's dark now it's not safe for me to be out here. After all I may learnt material arts and armed but I'm still a girl. So I walked to Namimori Shrine and expanded my bed to sleep I set up my bed if you're wondering how is that possible to expand a bed in split second because it a Japanese product. I pulled my blanket over my shoulder and went to sleep. I have to wake up early tomorrow I wouldn't want anyone to see me here.

**Back to present**

Look like Xanxus found Squalo all he did was 'STUPID SHARK SHOW YOURSELF!' and then Squalo jumped on him um . . . special telepathist power? And the two is looking everywhere for a black card. On the other side's Mukuro found Tsuna easily because he saw through my illusions TT^TT and Dino used his special . . . lover magnetic feeling? And found Hibari who still pissed about earlier. The sun guardians somehow found each other after Ryohei scream out several extremes. Only Yamamoto and Bel is left. Now let's just hope Mukuro don't do anything to my precious Tsuna or else I'll torture him no seriously I can*grinned evilly*. Anyway back to the story.

**Eleven years ago**

Its morning I packed up my things and brought my luggage with me back to town. I looked for sushi for breakfast yea expensive sushi but only able to find smoked salmon guess better than nothing. Ever since I came to Japan I barely spoke because of my lack of Japanese knowledge then I came across some familiar faces. It was Tsuna's mom with I-pin and Lambo going shopping. Thinking that everything will be okay so I continued to buy some more lollipops for brain energy "Lambo-san wants some lollipop mama buy some mama~" Lambo whined "no Lambo we already have a lot a home" I-pin said "but Lambo-san wants that one" he pointed to the lollipop I'm holding. Oi stupid cow I may share other things but I don't share sweets you get me. "ma~ Lambo-chan here" Mama pulled out a lollipop and gave it to Lambo and they continued their walk but unfortunately someone bumped into them and sent the vegetables flying and rolling everywhere so I'm being kind as I am, bounced off the wall of the lollipop shop, grabbed three onion in my left and three apples in my right I landed and quickly put them in an empty box next to me flipped backward and grabbed the six rolling carrots and put them in the same box and grabbed the last potatoes. Jumped up and safely caught the flying beef meat and put them the box and brought it to Mama "thanks you" she said smiling "no problem" I said and everyone was gathering around clapping. I took my stuff and left quickly unnoticed that I dropped my notebook. And why do the ingredients make it seems like they are making curry?

It's around 12'oclock so everyone in school could possibly eating lunch right now I went straight to the closed gate, jumped over and continued walking let just hope Hibari doesn't bite me to death. Once I was inside I have some rather not so pleasant attention I wasn't wearing their uniform. Stood out like a black moon in the white sky. I walked around wandering a bit before I bumped into someone "a-ah! Sorry but I have to go" he said and continued running "Tsuna . . . ?" I whispered out and continued my search. Remember my target is Reborn not Tsuna not yet. After Tsuna ran away Ryohei chased him close afterward yelling something like "SAWADA TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!" geez training all the time huh? I continued to walk down the hall checking the fire emergency to find an empty room. A smirk plays across my face head for the rooftop.

The wind plays with my long black hair as I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Herbivore what are you doing here? Why are you not in school uniform? And why aren't you in class?" a familiar voice sounded to me. I though Japanese was suppose to be hard but I understand it no problem there. But I never really learned it. I turned around and faced the-soon-to-be cloud guardian "now now I was just trying to find someone" I honestly answered "who are you trying to find here? This is a high school" he said what should I do? How will I explain about how do I know an Arcobaleno? "Someone called Reborn" I said and saw how Hibari flinched at the name "what business do you have with him?" Hibari Kyoya asked "ah~ I won't answer any further question unless you tell me who you are" I said well that was pointless I already knew who he is "you already know me what's the point of telling you again?" "Smart but don't read my thoughts again well then I'll introduce myself I am Mahoushi Kyomi" I said and looked in his eyes for the first time of our whole conversation. "Hmm what business do you have with the baby?" Hibari walked over and laid down "I need someone to trust right now and he happened to be someone I can trust" I said and turned around and faced the sky once again the breeze slowly flew by "whatever" Hibari closed his eyes "ah~ how rare I can't believe Hibari Kyoya can keep up such a long conversation" I teased but no response guess he fell asleep. I turned around and took a picture and that's how my stalking panel starts.

**Back to present**

Well that's how I got to Japan further stories like how I know Squalo and how I discover each and everyone secrets that's for later. Back to the game Bel and Fran meet up because Fran saw through my illusion (T-T). Yamamoto found Gokudera normally finally someone do something normal. Well time for me to start going around. I walked but to the dining hall and sat there waiting for the clock to strike midnight it's 11:30pm. Weird Mukuro and Tsuna are not around . . . whatever just let them have their privacy for now and I'll watch it later. And Dino and Hibari is gone too geez, I took out my phone and went on YouTube to watch PewDiePie. Bored~ keep singing in my head.

**Xanxus and Squalo**

"Where the fuck did she put the motherfucking black card?" Xanxus looked around "VVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled and it echoed everywhere. Then somehow Squalo tripped over and was intending to get up and Xanxus accidentally fell on him. And Squalo is now under and between Xanxus so unless the bigger male get up he know he won't be able to. And is it him or Xanxus face is getting too close? He could feel the embarrassment creeping up on his face. And Xanxus is not moving his body. He tried he force his way up but his lips accidentally touched Xanxus' and worse his mouth was open so Xanxus invade. Hey! There are too many accidents. And this is not their first time.

**Dino and Hibari**

Dino pushed his precious lover (i.e. Hibari Kyoya) against the wall and crashed their lips together it was a rough but passionate kiss they shared. They don't give a shit about the game anymore because Dino knew he doesn't need the game to make Hibari obey. When they broke away they were panting heavily and Dino started to kiss Hibari's neck slowly creeping his hand inside the smaller male shirt his lover protested "not here Kyomi have her cam everywhere" Hibari whispered in his sexiest voice "right" he smirked and picked Hibari up: bridal style. Which earn a legendary yelp from Hibari and headed for their room? (A/N: I wanted to see that!)

**Mukuro and Tsuna**

"N-ne Mukuro are you sure we're going the right way?" Tsuna tightened his grip to Mukuro's shirt and eyed his surrounding it wasn't a familiar sight and since Mukuro seems to know where he was heading so he have no choice but to cling to the illusionist until he sees something familiar " sure" Mukuro replied happily and opened a door it was his room "now then let's start" he suddenly turned around and Tsuna bumped right into his chest, according to plan, he wrapped his one of his arm around Tsuna and the other to close the door and he did not intends to let go. "Mukuro?" Tsuna managed to say Mukuro use his left hand to wrap around Tsuna's waist and his right to grabbed his chin to force him to look at him in the eyes "Mukuro what are you-" Tsuna couldn't finished his sentence as he feel Mukuro lips captured his own. His eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks have a deep red color due to embarrassment. The taller male took this sight as a positive response. Mukuro certainly was enjoying the fact that he kissed Tsuna and stole his first kiss and got to see the cute, adorable, huggable, kissable and fuckable expressions on his precious Tsuna face. He knew now that Tsuna will only belong to him and no one else. Only to him or so he believes.

**Bel and Fran**

"Bel-sempai hurry up and find the black card and please stop stabbing me" Fran said monotonously and picked out some knives on his back and bent them "Ushishishi don't bent them polish them and return them to me Ushishishi" Fran said and looking for the black card and he luckily did found one. "Ushishishi the prince can do anything if he wants to" he said and put the card in his pocket "good job Bel-sempai now how do we find the girl?" Fran said and continued walking because he stopped for Bel to picked up the card "Ushishishi froggy you have to think too the prince don't want to catch a peasant" Bel said and walked the same way "ah" Fran yelled monotonously and fell "Ushishishi how clumsy!" Bel last word was high pitched because he also fell and accidentally landed on Fran's lips. They quickly broke away "the prince did not kiss a peasant especially a frog" Bel tried to calm himself "Bel-sempai I think we should get going" Fran said and stood up and walked away inside he's probably blushing like mad. Bel followed behind trying to hide his blushing face. Thanks for the photo ~_^ I pretty sure I didn't make and bumps in this mansion when I make the illusion how on earth is the so many accidents?

**Back to Kyomi**

I got it, all of the kisses it so gonna sell oh it's nearly time I watched the camera it seem only Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lussuria are doing normal things. And the door opens revealed Reborn holding a black card "I win" he said and walked to the table and took a seat. The clock strokes to inform that the game is over everyone gather at the table. "Sorry guys Reborn wins" I announced "what?!" everyone hanged their mouth except for Fran, Xanxus and Yamamoto "now who's your slave?" I asked ". . . you need to ask?" Reborn said and went back to his room "now that's over, did you all have fun?" I smiled at everyone "I did" Mukuro said happily and hugged Tsuna again who is blushing remembered about the kiss and they went out of the room. "Tch trash" Xanxus walked away "v-voi" Squalo said with a blush and walked back to his room "Ushishishi the prince did indeed enjoyed this game" Bel said and also walked away. Hibari, Dino are missing obviously "haha" Yamamoto laughed and went. Gokudera followed after saying goodnight to Tsuna. "TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei said and ran out. "Ah~ everyone is gone. Bye Kyo-chan" Lussuria said that asshole made a nickname for me ". . . don't call me that" I said dangerously and also left. Now what to do tomorrow? I walked down the hallway. Don't worry viewers Tsuna still have his virginity be patience it coming the part you 27&69 fans want to see.


	3. Target 3: Kyomi the problem solver

"Varia…varia…da~da~da~" I sang while walking down the hallway thinking about the game we just played poor Lambo will be Reborn's slave when he return but wait a minute he's avoiding Reborn lately what could have happened and it doesn't seem like a good idea for Lambo to be Reborn's slave for one day either "Varia is full of idiots" I random directed a random song while boredom slowly taking over. I stopped dead track I think everyone is in bed now sleeping nicely "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBBOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDD" I said but somehow the 'voi' came out "VOOIII! Trash! Let me sleep!" Squalo yelled with the actual 'voi'. After the big noise there wasn't silence at all there are other unidentified noises some are complains or um… too sexual to be reveal… (O/. /O) and shitty things happens you know sometime I wanted to see live yaoi action but people locks doors so I really can't see anything the only one invited me to see is Dino and he's the only one so far. Anyhow let's continue our story.

**Eleven years ago**

It's getting chilly and Hibari still asleep I had to leave soon so I took off his discipline jacket and took it as a blanket and covered him "sleep tight!" I grinned and sat on the fence that surround the rooftop Hibari would kill me if he sees a girl jumped down his beloved Namimori I think his face will be fun to see I sent a glance back he was awoke and zoomed out of his jacket and ran toward me trying to pull me back too bad I 'slipped' down and turned around, took out my phone and took a picture of Hibari face and grinned second picture added to Hibari panel his face was terrific trying to reach for me ah~ how cute.

I landed heavily on the baseball field where Yamamoto and his team is currently practicing then something caught my eye from above Hibari jumped after me and he's above me only one step away "opps" I let out and moved on to the other side to catch him when he landed. I caught him gracefully "you would kill me if you jumped after me and created a crater on your beloved Namimori right?" I tried to speak but a man's weight is still too heavy for an average woman to carry not to mention I'm only a 10 year old "oh god- H-H-Hibari-why y-you so -heavy?" I tried to speak wasting my precious oxygen and put him down "gosh you don't look that heavy" I complained "you don't have to catch me" he said "fine you made a crack on the wall" I said and pointed to the wall with my thumb then walked away he looked at the wall and examined it I let out a chuckle and continued walking. The team stopped and looked at what was happened but continued anyway. "Hey Hibari guide me around Namimori you're the only one I can trust so far" I said as he finished examining the wall and walked the same the direction I'm heading.

I silently made my way around Namimori with Hibari guiding me "ne Hibari can I call you Kyoya?" I asked "hm" that was the only thing I got geez that a very very long answer "ne ne Kyoya let me see your Vongola ring" I grinned and bought a Teriyaki "Vongola ring? What's that?" he asked (=. =) oh, shit I'm not suppose leak any information about the future shits happens "(cough cough) nothing" I said "anyway Ineedaplacetostay" I continued words stuck together but somehow he managed to understand "where did you sleep all this time?" he asked I smile "will you kill me if I say something that related to Namimori?" I shakily asked "continue" "I slept at Namimori Shrine" he stopped dead in his track "what did you do?" he asked specifically "d-d-d-d-d-d-d-don't w-w-worry I only expand my expandable bed to sleep in the wood I swear I did nothing to the shrine knowing that you would bite me to death why would I do so?" I defended myself "good you better not do anything. Recently herbivores has been going around damaging Namimori tomorrow I want you to investigate this matter" he said and continued walking "no problemo" I paused and smiled "I want to see Reborn Kyoya~ take me there" he just pretended he didn't hear "Kyoya~" I pouted he still didn't give a shit "mou~ Kyoya~" I annoyed him he still didn't care that's it I will annoy until he agree to take me there "Kyoya Kyoya Kyo-" I paused he stop before a house I eye my surrounding then read the sign it reads: Sawada. My eyes widened and it sparkled "K-k-k-Kyoya you took me here thank you" I threw a hug but he stopped me by my head "just don't get lost around here" he said and walked away. "Thank you Kyoya" I whispered. "Oh and if you do anything to damage Namimori I'll bite you to death" he threatened finally he used the catchphrase.

I pressed the bell and waited for response "hello how can I help you?" mama said "oh I want to see Reborn is he in?" I asked nicely "oh he's not at the moment but you dropped this earlier" she smiled and ran inside to grab a notebook "here" she happily handed to me on the cover someone wrote Kyomi's Notebook oh it said my name. Wait a minute its mine "oh did I dropped it earlier? Thank you for picking it up" I took it and stuffed it in my pocket "it late why don't you stay for dinner?" she said "is it okay?" I nearly brought to tears this is the first time I got invited for dinner "no problem consider that this is a thank you gift for helping us earlier now come in" she welcomed me so warmly like…like…a mother. Well she is a mother no surprise there.

**Back to present.**

*Yawned* oh god this is too tiresome and it's 3am and a song called: Meltdown popped up and I started singing:

Bright city light shining cold either calling

I can't sleep at 3 am too many changes

Trying to ignite the lighter

But the fuel's burning on your stomach

If everything is a lie

I'm glad that we ever be

I dreamt I was strangling you

In the light of afternoon

Your throat was shaking

As tears within me

The fusion reactor is what I dived into

There were beautiful blue lights surrounding me

The fusion reactor had…so I dived into them

So that no more would come to us...

Then I came back to my senses what the heck am I doing? I should be in bed I walked to my room and tucked in bed. Man that was one hell of a day and drifted to sleep.

'Uki uki' wah? What is this noise? It's coming from the door 'uki uki' "urgh letmesleef" I said sleepily and curled myself like a shrimp like them always says. "If you don't wake up soon you'll miss the fun" a calm voice called out okay, detective mode activate. Uki sounds if I remember correctly it belong to the fluffy Hibird and a calmed voice in this whole mansion whose voice is calm all the time?

Suspect:

1. Ryohei A.K.A hot head

There's no extreme in the sentence and why would Hibird be with him? No. Immediately out of suspect.

2. Yamamoto A.K.A laughing maniac

Hibird is pretty close to him it doesn't seem weird if it here with him. His voice wouldn't be that calm and judging by the coldness it's around 6 am this time around he should be training. Maybe

3. Gokudera A.K.A grumpy protective bastard

No way that man doesn't like me because I came 'too close' to his lover and boss. No

4. Mukuro A.K.A Perverted Pineapple

He definitely won't call me up without threaten me. Beside Hibird would peck him as revenge for Hibari. So no

5. Tsuna A.K.A friendly strong cute uke

Guess he could spare his daily morning schedule to wake me up. And Hibird is very close to him too. His voice is not calm unless he's in Hyper Mode. Maybe

6. Lambo A.K.A sexy crybaby

He's out on an easy mission should be back this afternoon Hibird and him usually play together so maybe.

7. Dino A.K.A crazy masochist

Maybe. This guy is friendly even Hibird likes him and his voice can be calm.

8. Lower Ranks A.K.A hard workers

They must call me with respect but this one doesn't so no.

9. Kyoko and Haru A.K.A beautiful chefs

Yea Hibird hangs around them but them have to prepare the three meals for later because they have a mission to Italy and picked up Mama. Nope

10. Reborn A.K.A sadistic hit-man

He could wake me up and Hibird pretty like him but this is **WAY TOO NORMAL** for Reborn he would have hit me with a hammer or something out of suspect

11. I-pin A.K.A ticking bomb

Immediately out of suspect her voice shows way more emotions and it's squeaky too.

12. Chrome A.K.A kind shy lady

Her voice is gentle not strong like this one.

13. Squalo A.K.A loud shark

It's **TOO QUITE** to be him besides his voice is definitely not calm. No

14. Xanxus A.K.A trashes caller

No trash. And he wouldn't wake me up he glared at me yesterday. Nope

15. Others Varia members A.K.A Leviathan= creepy follower Fran=expressionless frog Bel=self-claim lazy prince Lussuria= Gaylord Mammon= Greedy illusionist

Leviathan…no. Fran, too monotonous. So nope. Bel, no 'Ushishishi' so nope. Lussuria, sound too straight to be him so definitely not. Mammon this guy . . . who would give him money to wake me up? So not him.

16. Hibari A.K.A Tsundere strong fighter

Calm voice: check

Hibird: Check

Definitely him.

Man that take me way too long "mou Kyoya let me sleep beside there's no-""hoo~ so would you rather sleep then see the show out there? That's such a shame it's a once in a while show" he teased "What show?!" I sat right up, ran to the wardrobe with my eyes closed I know I'm skilled and quickly got dress who cares if he was watching I seen him many time. So it doesn't matter besides my dressing time is record to be 1.5 sec "so what show?" I asked as we walked along the hall way "the cow returned this morning and the used-to-be Arcobaleno is punishing him public." He explained "poor Lambo" I made my way to the kitchen look like the two chefs went on their mission so I started to have my sweets but someone a daredevil stole it. "Lucky I have the show to attend to" I let it slide off this time and continued to the show.

Reborn did it public… and Lambo was moaning way out of his mind. Lucky I have a camera planted everywhere and this will sell. "Yay! Finally someone do it public" I jumped in joy "Reborn you're the best" I gave him a thumb up he smirked and continued. So here's what he was doing… no wait I'll tell after the show. No one else but me was watching they are all on missions including the Varia (because I threatened them to do work or they won't be able to stay Tsuna helped me)

**Several minutes later**

The show finally finished man that was one hell of a show Lambo passed out and currently is in Reborn's room resting and having their 'private time' anyway I know you RebornxLambo fans wants to know what happens so this is what was going on:

Lambo returned from his mission and before he even took a step in his room Reborn scooped him to the show.

First a very horny Reborn pinned Lambo to the wall and start making marks and yes you read right no mistake here people. He marked that the man under him is his and no one dare to take him Lambo still have his clothes on so enjoy the slow punishment well not really. Reborn the greatest hit-man of all time and what do hit-man does? Acquired information and killed their target but right now is acquire the information and make their target theirs.

All of Lambo sweet spots Reborn knew it like the back of his hands so if you want to know pay him here's his number: ?*?*?*?*?*?*?*and right now he is abusing Lambo's nipples his face blushed deeply red poor thing yes Lambo's shirt was lying on the floor being ignored. Reborn was indeed licking it, pinching it and sucking it. Then he trailed his tongue down to his stomach at this point Lambo was moaning like crazy but is that all you have to do just to have him moaning? No that is not all I look down to see Reborn pumping him then stop then start all over again. Oh I see what you did there. I can't blame him from teasing the cow like that. For some strange mysterious reasons Lambo started to avoid him and it all started for two months now they haven't do it for two months tomorrow I have to help the cow as for today I'll let Reborn fuck him senselessly into the whatever thing they're doing it on.

Lambo moaned and yelled bounces through the sound-proof walls of Reborn's room and I was recording it. As I thought Reborn is literally fucking Lambo into the mattress and poor Lambo his entrance is bleeding. Blood speared on the bed his moans turned to groans of pain I feel sad for you Lambo urgh…. I am crying! Asshole;_; (A/N:LLLLLAAAAMMMMMBBBBOOOO I'm so sorry I didn't mean to treat you this way don't I'll think of a way to save you definitely will save you I promise *sniff sniff* LAMBO!) I will save you Lambo it's 2 more minutes until 12am it nearly tomorrow I will come and save you now.

I ran to Reborn's room as the clock strikes to informed it was midnight "time's up Reborn" I ran and pushed Reborn away and examined the unconscious boy "oh wow you really did do a nice and bloody mess" I sarcastically said he hide his eyes in the shadow of his hat and stayed in silence "leave him here" he said "uh . . . you think I can after this bloody mess?"I said and sat down to the same level as he sat "look Reborn I don't really know what's going on between you two and I'm not interested but if you want to talk about it I'm more than happy to hear about it or someone else if you feel comfortable I know you know this already" I paused "you didn't have to treat him this way" I continued "Then after you treat him I want to talk" He said and stood up and picked up his poor uke and walked to the infirmary

"You can't carry him right I'll help" he stared at the sleeping soundly face of the smaller man nuzzled into his chest "geez you shouldn't be too harsh on him at least talk to him and understand the reason why he avoided you" I stated as we walked around the corner "how do you know?" he suspiciously questioned "ah umm well because umm" "you spied on us I know" oh shit he noticed "don't tell anyone I'll give you all of Lambo's pictures" I made another deal "fine" he placed Lambo on the bed "if you don't mind leav-"he left that baby used-to-be didn't told me a word before he left. Now how do we clean this bloodmixedwithsemen mess properly?


End file.
